Various applications that allow Internet users to interact with other users online have become popular. Online games that allow players to interact with other players are one type of such online applications. Some online games, such as chess or bridge, have a small number of players that play together at the same time. Other online games, such as massively multiplayer online games, can have a large number of users playing together at once. Many online games use in-game currencies that may be used as part of the game (e.g. betting currency in card games) or to purchase various in-game items.